Worlds Collide
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: What would happen when three generations of Hogwarts students are all stuck in one time. (Sorry I'm really bad at this, I hope you like it! Please read and review!)


_A/N Hello! This is a time travel story... I know names will get confusing later on, with all the repeated names but hopefully I'll be able to get it all sorted. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the cover picture belongs to ~Sudekka ( )._

* * *

**Lily**

I sigh as I watch for the tenth time as James and Fred use the same prank again on some first years. I turn to look at my cousin, Roxanne, as she rolls her eyes at our brothers.  
"Guys! You're sixteen!" I say, helping a first year to their feet, watching the boys slyly high-five.  
"Lils! You can never be too old for pranks!" they say, almost in sync. The portrait hole opens and Albus crawls in, followed by Rose, Hugo and Alice Longbottom. I look at Albus with an exasperated expression and he nods turning to James.  
"Hey, James…" he sighs "How about we don't terrorise the first years?" James sighs and flops down onto the sofa moodily.  
"How about Lunch?" Fred asks, jumping to his feet. Everyone nods and we all head in the direction of the Great Hall.

As we made our way down to the Great Hall we meet up with Scorpius, who is Albus's best friend.  
"Hey Scorp" I say smiling, he smiles back at me and turns to look at Rose and I sigh inwardly. Of course, he only has eyes for her. My thoughts are disrupted by someone behind me, they grab me around the waist and lift me up. I squeal until they put me down and I turn to see Teddy Lupin behind me.  
"Don't do that!" I say slapping his arm "teacher or not, I will still slap you" he chuckles as does everyone else, I smile and continue walking.

The conversations soon turn to Quiddich and the discussion become heated. The Gryffindor team is filled with our family, so it helps that we work well together… sometimes. Fred and James are the beaters, very good too. Albus is the seeker like our dad and Alice, Roxy and I are the chasers. Hugo is the keeper, but only when he can be bothered, and finally Rose, Molly and Lucy and the cheer squad, when they lift their noses out of their book for long enough.

I got snapped out of my train of thought as I see a discussion, so far had been held off to the side, between James and Teddy become heated. Teddy was whispering to James and I moved closer to hear the conversation. No one else had noticed the commotion so they weren't really looking at us.  
"James, I told you to give that to me!" Teddy whispered harshly, trying to pull something from my brothers hands.  
"Just because you are a teacher, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" James's voice was louder than Teddy and he drew some attention to himself from the crowd in front of him. I saw a small gold object slip from his fingers and it was as if tie had slowed down and the glint of the gold seemed to hang in the air for a second before it hit the ground and shattered, fragments of it flying in all directions. James yelled out as it did so and our eyes connected as everything went black.  
_A Time Turner_

~o.O.o~

I opened my eyes to see a familiar classroom. It was the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. How did we end up here? I look around to see the sun shining brightly through the window, early morning?  
"What happened?" I ask to the room as everyone starts to wake. I see Teddy rub his head as he helps Roxanne to her feet. He looks around, a confused expression on his face. I quickly count the people in the room, making sure we haven't lost anyone. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Roxanne, Fred, James, Teddy, Hugo, Alice and myself… ok everyone's here… where or when exactly is here?  
"I don't know…?" He said slowly "but.. weren't we in the hall ? Not the DADA classroom?" I heard the whispers start around the room and I became increasingly worried as they became louder.  
"QUIET!" Teddy yelled over the top of the chaos just as the door opened and four boys poked their heads in.  
"Who're you?" Teddy said, slightly agitated, but it still managed to sound polite. The tallest of the four, who looked ridiculously familiar, chuckled and stepped forward into the room.  
"I think I have more right to ask you that?!" he said turning to the brown hair teen behind him. I looked at him and he smirked at me, I turned away as I felt my cheeks flush.

Teddy stepped forward, he held out his hand.  
"Hello, I'm Ted… We're new here and a woman told us to get comfortable but we were wondering whether or not we could see Dumbledore… please?" He said, and I hoped he had guessed the time period right. The first boy smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah sure! Follow us!" he said walking out the door, he quickly reappeared and shook Teddy's hand, chuckling. "Sorry! I'm James Potter" he said and I suddenly knew where I recognised him from, pictures of Dad in school. James continued the introductions "That's Sirius Black" he said pointing the brown hair teen, then he nodded to the smallest of the four, introducing him as Peter Pettigrew and last was the fair haired boy who seemed shier than the others, "and this is Remus Lupin" James finished smiling. I looked at Teddy, quickly stepping forward and wrapped his hand in mine. He smiled down at me and followed James out of the room. I could tell he was hurting because every couple of minutes he would look over at his 'father' and wince. Everyone else followed quietly and soon we formed a silent pack surrounding Teddy and Albus.

James Potter and his friends were whispering in front of us, looking back every now and again. I could tell they were confused and maybe they didn't believe our story? Slowly but surely, the young Sirius Black made his way over to Roxy and started to chat her up, she giggled and blushed at something he had said and I saw Fred's jaw clench as he walked up between them. I was startled by James the first... as he came up next to me.  
"You know.." he started smiling at me "you guys aren't the only newbies to the school…" I looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, subconsciously laughing at the first words I said to my Grandfather. He laughed and looked over at Sirius,  
"Yeah, seven new Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw arrived late last night" he said, Sirius turned around at this and added "wasn't there a Slytherin with them?" James nodded. I looked at Teddy, a question in my eyes but he just shrugged his shoulders. James turned to look at Teddy one more time and said "Nice hair man!" and smiled, Teddy ran is hand through his turquoise locks and smiled, "thanks" he said softly. He looked at Remus and seemed to build up the courage to ask "Hey, what year are you guys in?" just loud enough for him to hear. Remus looked up, as if surprise that he was being spoken to.  
"Uh… 5th" he said quietly. So that would mean… 1975? Wow that's a long way to travel. I looked up at Teddy and he must have been thinking just about the same thing.

"Here we are folks!" James said pointing to the eagle gargoyle leading to the Headmasters office. "We'll see you around I guess!" James said, smiling and grabbing Sirius's arm dragging him away from Roxy and a scowling Fred. Teddy looked at the statue and then at Remus, who was smiling at his friends behaviour.  
"Now what?" teddy said softly, I could see Remus step forward to give the password but the statue jumped aside before he could.  
"The Headmaster is expecting you…" the statue spoke as we all looked at it in surprised. One by one we walked passed the statue and thanked it before walking up the spinning staircase.  
"Enter" called a voice from the opposite side of the door, before Teddy even had a chance to knock. He looked at Rose, who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, she shrugged and opened the door apprehensively.

**Dumbledore**

I watched as ten strange teens walked through my office door. The portrait of 'Lisa the fearless' just outside the Defense classroom had travelled this way to warn me that another group of teens had arrived in the exact same fashion as the first. I was still left wondering who they were though.

"Good morning!" I said politely "take a seat" I waved my wand and ten comfortable chairs appeared. They just stood there for a while, they seemed to be thinking about something, they only moved when the eldest looking of them sat in the center chair.

"Sir, we're very sorry to disturb you!" he said quietly looking at his companions. "We didn't know what else to do?" I nodded looking from him to his company, who all looked very frightened and tense. I smiled and leaned forward to open a draw under my desk and retrieve a large bottle of butter-beer. I offered everyone a glass which they all took but none touched. One of the boys on the outside edge sniffed the drink cautiously and took a small sip. After he had tasted it the others slowly started to drink.  
"Well, I'll be happy to help" I said smiling "I'm sorry, What is your name?" I asked politely to the center new comer. The boy looked slightly shocked, then nodded.  
"My name is Ted Remus Lupin, known as Teddy… son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks… and we are from the future."

**Rose**

The old man sat quietly behind his desk, mulling over the information he had received. I remember seeing this man in his portrait in our time, he seemed to be the only one of them that was never asleep. I was often in the Headmasters office, and as I looked around I notice that it wasn't all that different. Even some of the odds and ends were still sitting in their places. I looked over to the spot just above the desk where Dumbledore's portrait sat, which was occupied by an old man who was looking straight at me. I jumped slightly in my seat and looked quickly away, I saw that Albus and Scorpius were having a conversation and I joined in silently.

"…but how can we get back?" Scorpius was saying, looking at each of the other people in the room, finally his eyes landed on me and his lips stretching into a smile.  
"I guess we'll have to talk and… probably wing it?" Albus said softly, Scorpius looked back at him.  
"My father is going to kill me!" he said running his hand through his golden blonde hair, Albus put his hand on his shoulder sympathetically.  
"I'm sure he'll understand Scorp" Albus said reassuringly.

We all looked back at Dumbledore when he cleared his throat. He clasped his hands in front of him, looking at each of us in turn.  
"I have some questions," he said softly "first, what year are you from?" he asked Teddy.  
"2022" Teddy answered rubbing his neck.  
"That's quite a jump!" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "So you would all probably know our other group of new students… from 1995" Teddy looked at me, then back at Dumbledore when he said this.  
"Sir?" he asked. Dumbledore looked around the group again and his eyes landed on Albus, who was next to me.  
"Harry Potter and a group of his friends." Dumbledore said in a formal manner. I heard Lily chuckle and whisper "Oh really? He never told us that?!" I looked at Dumbledore who was smirking slightly with a questioning look on his weathered face.  
"So you do know them?" he asked Lily. She nodded and blushed obviously she hadn't expected him to hear her. "So would you mind, for the sake of an old man… telling me about your families? You all seem to look familiar" he said looking at Albus and a couple others, including me. I looked to Teddy who nodded slightly, I stepped forward and I saw a quill on the desk stand straight up and hover waiting for me to start. I looked around at my family and started to introduce my company.

"Hello Sir, my name is Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ronald Weasley, and that is my brother Hugo," I said pointing to my brother "And that is…."

**Albus**

The introductions concluded with "Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, adopted daughter of Luna Lovegood." I watched as Rose sat down after she finished. I saw Teddy look to her and whisper something and she quickly stood again.

"Sorry Sir, but we were wondering? Who exactly is here from 1995?" she asked softly. Dumbledore nodded and smiled slightly.  
"Of course" he said "Well, Mr Potter obviously… Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and her twin brothers.." at this I heard Fred gasp and I turned to see him looking at James, his eyes were watery. "We also have a Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom and a Mr Malfoy." I looked at Scorpius, he was smiling.  
"I guess he won't be that mad?" he said looking back at me. I smile and lean in to whisper in his ear "Is it weird that most of our parents are here?" he nodded, chuckling and whispering something like 'fate'.

I looked back at Dumbledore who had his fingers resting against his lips. He was thinking pretty hard, but all I could think about was that this is the man I was named after, this is the guy who I have to live up to. He cleared his throat and everyone in the room looked in his direction.  
"Well, until we can find a way to return you to your own year, we will need to change some of your names…If you don't mind" He said looking at Teddy. We all nodded in agreement, and everyone went into a silence, thinking.

"Parker" I said softly after a couple of minutes, looking at Lily.  
"Yes" she said, jumping from her seat, "James, how do you like it?" we both looked at our brother, who had obviously not been listening. "James Parker?" Lily said, asking again, "How do you like it?" He nodded and said: "easy to remember" with a broad smile.

Rose looked at Hugo then Fred and Roxanne.  
"What could we be?" she said, her hand over her mouth in thought. Suddenly Fred jumped out of his chair and yelled "GARCIA!". We all looked at him, "Why?!" Hugo asked his brow furrowed in thought  
"Cause it's the coolest name!" he said. We all continued to look at him.  
"Fine" Hugo sigh and Fred fist-pumped the air.

The rest of the names were chosen fairly quickly after that.  
"Ok, so Scorpius will be Neil and Teddy can be Levine" said Rose and everyone automatically looked at Alice, who was the last in the line.  
"She could be… just Long?" Rose said… thinking. Dumbledore looked up.  
"Oh, no sorry, that is the name your father has chosen, Sorry" he said before going back to the book he was reading. When everyone continued to look at him, Dumbledore looked back up, glancing at everyone over his half-moon spectacles.  
"She could be a Prewitt?" he said after a while, Alice looked at him questioning.  
"Why?"  
"well, you would fit in and there are a lot of them, So you would go unquestioned?" he said and Alice nodded. I looked around at everyone in the room, I could tell they were all excited because soon, they would be meeting their parents as teenagers. This was an exciting time.

**Teddy**

I sat in silence watching the Professor, he was looking around at all of my family. He finally spoke after a couple of minutes.  
"So everyone will be in the years they would be in, in their own time... Except the third years… you will be moved up to fourth year because of the other new additions to the grade." he smiled at Lily, then looked at me "You may be too old to be a student here?" he chuckled. I looked at him and nodded.  
"Yeah, I was an assistant teacher in my time. I was learning to be a teacher, watching the Defense teacher work and trying to take classes sometimes." I smiled as I explained. He looked at me then consulted some sort of notes.  
"Ok, " he said softly, "Well I'm sure the Defense teacher would love your help." I smiled and thanked him. He told us that a couple dormitories had been made for us and Harry's year. We all thanked him again and then Roxy yawned causing most of the others to also yawn. I consulted my watch and saw that it was now 5:30 in the morning.  
"How about we get a couple hours rest before breakfast?" I said, stifling a yawn. Dumbledore nodded and asked me to escort everyone to the dormitories. I got up silently and left the room, followed by the others.

* * *

_A/N I hope you liked it!_


End file.
